Without You
by howonies
Summary: "Akan kuberikan waktu 7 hari untuk menemukanku, Tuan Cho" / "Kenapa semuanya berakhir seperti ini, Lee Sungmin? Kau menipuku" Summary gagal. Super Junior Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Kyumin. Baca aja dulu, baru komen:))))))
1. Chapter 1

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku kembali ke kursiku. Memutar sedikit rodanya, membuatku berputar 90 derajat kekanan. Harum kopi merasuki hidungku, kopi yang dihidangkan oleh sekretarisku yang terbaru, Kim Ryeowook. Aku mengecek arlojiku, baru pukul 11 siang. Tapi aku sudah merasa lelah, rasanya ada yang kurang.

Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Aku adalah seorang direktur disebuah perusahaan ternama di Seoul. Walaupun aku sudah bekerja, aku masih menginjak umur 23 tahun. Belum saatnya untuk bekerja mungkin, tapi aku menginginkan jabatan ini. Aku segera memeriksa data-data diatas meja, membacanya dengan singkat.

Sepertinya, kejadian tadi membuat hariku menjadi buruk. Kejadian yang sebenarnya bukan urusanku, tapi entah kenapa selalu menempel diotakku. Kejadian saat sekretarisku yang lama mengundurkan diri pagi ini.

"_Ada apa Lee Sungmin?" tanyaku penasaran. Sungmin sudah berdiri dihadapanku, memegang sebuah amplop merah besar. Dia terus menunduk. Aku menatapnya heran, apa yang terjadi padanya?_

_Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sungmin menyerahkan amplop itu kearahku. Aku mengernyitkan dahi, ini masih pagi. Harusnya belum ada kerjaan yang harus ku kerjakan. Jadi amplop ini apa? Aku segera duduk di kursiku dan memeriksanya. "Silahkan duduk" ucapku langsung saat Sungmin menatap ke arahku. _

"_Tidak usah tuan, tidak akan lama" ujarnya, memegang ujung bangku dan berdiri menatapku. Aku menggedikan bahu dan membaca surat itu lagi. Perlahan, aku merasakan tanganku kelu, lidahku tidak bisa bergerak. _

_Dia mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya._

"_Tapi...kenapa?" tanyaku terbata. Sudah hampir 2 tahun kami bekerjasama di dalam gedung 25 tingkat ini. Kenapa dengan cepat dia pergi? Siapa yang akan mengurusiku?_

"_Aku yakin tuan bisa mencari sekretaris yang lebih baik. Aku yakin sekali" ujarnya lagi, membuat nafasku menderu semakin cepat, semakin pendek. _

"_Baiklah" kataku akhirnya. "Kau boleh meninggalkan gedung ini sekarang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik" ujarku lagi, berdiri dan merangkulnya. Kurasakan dia membalas rangkulanku sebentar, dan melepasnya. Dia tersenyum manis saat meninggalkan ruangan ini. Untuk terakhir kalinya._

**Without You **

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin **

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Genre : Romance. **

**Note: Fanfic kepunyaan author asli! No copas, rnr boleh**** happy reading**

Aku menghela nafas kencang. Berusaha meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku baik tanpa sekretaris itu. Setelah meneguk kopiku sedikit, aku bangkit untuk pergi ke toilet sampai...

GUBRAK

Aku dan Ryeowook bertabrakan didepan pintu, semua data-data sekretarisku bertebaran diatas karpet kecil, dan sekretaris itu masih mengusap kepalanya pelan, kesakitan. Kurasakan juga kepalaku berdenyut berkali-kali, benturan tadi memang cukup keras. "Ma...maaf tuan" ucap Ryeowook tergagap lalu segera membereskan berkas data yang jatuh.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali aku ikut berjongkok dan mengambil beberapa lembar kertas, membantunya. "Tuan lebih baik duduk saja. Akan saya kerjakan sendirian" ujarnya sambil merebut kertas-kertas yang kupegang. "Pertama, jangan panggil aku tuan. Aku bukan tuanmu" ujarku tanpa mempedulikannya, masih asik mengambil beberapa lagi lembar kertas.

Sekretaris tadi menatapku heran, tangannya masih bergerak mencari kemana sisa kertas lainnya. "Panggil aku Cho Kyuhyun" ujarku lagi, berusaha berdiri. Aku mengusap nametag didadaku yang terlihat mengkilap. "Ba...baik tuan" jawabnya ragu, berdiri dan memberi tumpukan kertas di atas mejaku.

Aku menghela nafas kesal, "Panggil aku Cho Kyuhyun, arraseo?" lanjutku dan meninggalkannya diruanganku sendirian, pergi ke toilet.

**SUNGMIN POV**

"Mengundurkan diri?" tanya eommaku heran, menatapku terkejut. Aku mengangguk kecil, tersenyum kearahnya. "Sepertinya itu lebih baik eomma. Pernikahanku sudah dekat" ujarku lagi, mengangkat bahu. "Jadi alasan itu" ujar eommaku, terkikik. Aku mengernyit pelan. Ya, setelah aku mengundurkan diri barusan, aku akan segera menikah.

Dengan seorang namja bernama Lee Hyukjae. Seorang pengusaha kaya raya yang terkenal se-Seoul dan Korea Selatan. Kedua orangtuanya orang penting di negara kami. Kami sudah berteman cukup lama, entah apa yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Dan beberapa minggu lalu, dia melamarku. Pernikahanku akan dilaksanakan meriah di seantero Korea.

Dan aku sudah bersiap untuk menanggung resikonya.

"Tak kusangka, kau masih 23 tahun. Dan sebentar lagi akan menikah" ujar eommaku lagi, mengelus rambutku pelan. "Aku yakin ini pilihan yang tepat eomma. Aku akan tinggal bersama orang yang kucintai, yang mencintaiku" balasku, menghela nafas. "Apa eomma bahagia?" tanyaku ragu, menatap lekat-lekat yeoja yang paling aku cinta ini. Beliau tampak berlinang air mata, meneteskannya perlahan. "Eom...eomma" kataku kaget, berusaha mengelap air mata eommaku yang masih mengalir lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Eomma tau kau sudah bisa menentukan sendiri apa yang kau inginkan" balas eommaku tersenyum lembut. Aku mengecup dahi eommaku pelan, memeluknya erat-erat. Hanya dia yeoja yang kusayang sehidup sematiku.

TRT TRT TRT

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering, dari siapa gerangan? Aku merogoh handphone di atas meja kecil, melihat layar terkesiap.

Cho Kyuhyun

Aku menatap layar handphoneku lekat-lekat. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mengangkatnya? "Kenapa tidak diangkat?" tanya eommaku ramah, aku mengangkat bahu. Tanpa pikir panjang aku meninggalkan ruangan, berusaha mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"babo" segera terdengar suara diujung sana

"ada apa tuan?" balasku pelan, entah kenapa bulu kudukku merinding

"tidak apa. sepertinya aku butuh bantuanmu lagi"

"maksudnya?" balasku bingung

"kau bisa kembali ke perusahaan ini? menjadi sekretarisku lagi?"

Aku terkesiap, permintaan yang aneh.

"a...aku tidak bisa. aku akan segera menikah dan tidak diperbolehkan untuk bekerja tuan" balasku pelan, suaraku mengecil.

Dan tiba-tiba telpon tertutup begitu saja. Tanpa ada jawaban apapun.

**Author POV**

Kyuhyun terlihat mencengkram ponsel terlalu erat, memencet beberapa tombolnya acak sehingga telpon berakhir. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah, terlihat kaget dan tidak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa..." ucap Kyuhyun tersendat, meletakan ponselnya kembali ke atas meja. Kyuhyun mendesah keras, berusaha menghilangkan kecemasaannya.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya kembali, membuka kunci handphonenya, dan mengirimkan pesan kepada Lee Sungmin.

_Rasanya aku kehilanganmu. _

Sementara itu ditempat lain...

"Hah, kenapa dia..." ucap Sungmin tampak kesal, meletakan kembali ponselnya dilantai, sampai tidak lebih dari 5 detik, ponselnya berbunyi pelan. Ada pesan masuk

_From : Tuan Cho _

_Rasanya aku kehilanganmu._

Sungmin membelalak kaget. Apa maksud pesan itu? Dengan cepat Sungmin mengetik beberapa kata di ponselnya.

_Apakah kau ingin bertemu denganku tuan? Dalam jangka waktu tertentu, pastinya._

Kyuhyun mendecak pelan. Ia rasa Sungmin sudah mulai mengeluarkan taktiknya untuk mengerjai seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

_Bisa kau beritahu dimana kau berada, darling? Secepat kilat aku akan menemukanmu, membawamu kembali ke dekapanku._

Sungmin terkikik pelan membaca pesan dari Kyuhyun, tanpa pikir panjang ia mulai membalasnya

_Aku sudah mempunyai 1 lelaki yang akan jadi pendamping hidupku. Di sebuah pedesaan kecil, di Korea Selatan tentunya. Desa yang tentram, damai, sejuk. Banyak sawah dan sungai Kintai adalah salah satunya yang melintasi desa ini. Apa kau bisa menemukanku, tuan?_

Kyuhyun tersenyum licik. Ia tahu, ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin itu. Apapun yang terjadi, Kyuhyun akan menemui Sungmin.

_Aku akan mendapatkanmu, Lee Sungmin. Tunggu aku, jangan pergi. Aku perlu bicara penting denganmu. Beri aku 7 hari, oke? Aku akan segera berdiri dihadapanmu_

**Sungmin POV**

Matahari bersinar terang pagi ini. Aku akan berkeliling desa untuk menjual berbagai macam kue dan makanan buatan eomma dan nunaku. Aku sedang bersiap menata makanan ketika sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselku, beserta dengan sebuah panggilan, dari calon suamiku.

"Selamat pagi sayang" terdengar suara diujung sana, senyumku mengembang pelan.

"Selamat Pagi, apa kabarmu di kota? Apa kau mau mengunjungiku?" tanyaku pelan.

Dan telpon berlanjut kurang lebih 10 menit. Eunhyuk sangat sibuk akhir akhir ini, dalam 2 minggu kami akan segera menikah. Dia kurang meluangkan waktu untukku, katanya dia sedang berusaha mengerjakan semua tugasnya secepat mungkin untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan. Haha

Aku segera membuka pesan tersebut, dari Tuan Cho lagi.

_Selamat Pagi! Selamat beraktifitas sekretarisku yang jahil. Sudah hari kedua kan? Lusa aku akan mulai mencarimu, aku sangat sibuk. _

Entah kenapa, sms itu bisa membuatku tersenyum pelan.

**TO BE CONTINUE~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sungmin POV**

_From : Tuan Cho_

_Ini sudah hari ketiga, hari pertama aku mulai mencarimu. Aku suka bercanda denganmu. Bisakah aku memanggilmu darling?_

Setiap pagi, selalu saja sms seperti ini yang masuk. Walau ini baru saja hari ketiga, 4 hari lagi menuju hari terakhir aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Bahkan calon suamiku saja tidak tahu akan kejadian ini. Apakah dia akan peduli dengan keadaanku sekarang? Sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya melamarku?

**Without You **

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin **

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Genre : Romance. **

**Note: Fanfic kepunyaan author asli! No copas, rnr boleh**** happy reading**

Tiba tiba sebuah sms masuk ke ponselku, dari Eunhyuk

_From : Beloved Hyuk_

_Selamat pagi, calon istriku. Semoga harimu menyenangkan_

Kenapa isinya tidak membuatku bergairah untuk membalasnya? Dengan segera aku membalas pesan dari Kyuhyun

_To : Tuan Cho _

_Iya tuan. Haha tidak. Kau tidak boleh memanggilku begitu. Aku merasa nyaman berada didekatmu, dulu. Dan sekarang, aku nyaman bercanda denganmu_

Aku segera menuju meja makan. Ummaku sudah berangkat ke kantornya. Aku memakan sarapan dengan perlahan, bingung harus melakukan apa hari ini. Hm, sebaiknya aku pergi berkeliling desa, banyak yang bisa kulihat disini.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Permisi" terdengar suara dan ketukan dari depan pintu. Aku mendongak dari beberapa lembar kertas, menatap jendela. "Masuklah" ujarku akhirnya, dan Ryeowook masuk ke ruanganku. "Ada beberapa proporsal yang datang lagi tuan, deadlinenya sore ini" ujarnya pelan, menunduk.

Aku segera berdiri dihadapan Ryeowook. "jangan menunduk ke arahku seperti tadi, anggap saja kita berteman. Kita tidak dibedakan dengan status" ujarku lalu merenggangkan tubuhku. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 1 siang, dan beberapa kerjaanku belum selesai.

"Aku bisa membantumu tuan" usul Ryeowook, tersenyum riang ke arahku. Aku menolak dengan lembut, "Namun, bisakah aku menitip makanan? Aku lapar, sejak pagi belum makan" kataku, mendecak. Ryeowook langsung mengangguk mantap.

"Sialan, ini sudah hari ketiga tapi kerjaanku belum selesai" gumamku pelan, berjinjit. Ryeowook menatapku heran, dan aku tersentak. "Ah, apa aku bisa meminta tolong? Mulai besok sampai 3 hari kedepan, aku cuti. Dan kau akan ikut bersamaku"

**Author POV**

Sungmin duduk dipinggir sungai Kintai, memasukan jari-jarinya ke aliran air yang tidak deras. Matahari mulai turun, cahayanya terasa hangat. Sungmin tersenyum pelan, beberapa ibu-ibu melewatinya sambil membawa makanan kecil, atau cucian baju.

Air ditangannya terasa sejuk sekali. Ingin sekali Sungmin menceburkan dirinya kedalam sungai jernih ini. Pasti airnya sejuk sekali. Tiba-tiba, seorang anak lelaki mendekati Sungmin, duduk disebelahnya. "Kakak, sedang apa sendiri disini?" tanyanya pelan, bermain air menirukan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerjap, mengelus rambut anak kecil tersebut dengan tangan satunya. "Aku sedang memikirkan seseorang" ujar Sungmin pelan, tersenyum dengan lembut. Anak lelaki itu terkikik, "pacar kakak?" tanyanya. Muka Sungmin memerah.

"Bukan. Dia tuanku" ucap Sungmin ragu, mengapa anak kecil itu menanyakan hal yang tidak wajar. "Tuan? Kakak siapa?" tanyanya polos, ternyata dia imut sekali bila tersenyum. Ia mengenakan baju berloreng merah biru dan celana jeans ¾. Wajahnya putih bersih, dengan rambut coklat alami. Matanya hitam bersinar

"Dia atasanku, aku bawahannya. Namun aku sudah mengundurkan diri" ucap Sungmin singkat, mencipratkan air ke tubuh anak tersebut. Dia terkikik pelan, balas mencipratkan air ke wajah Sungmin. "YAK!" teriak Sungmin, mengejarnya berkeliling sungai, anak lelaki itu tertawa dan berlari cepat didepan Sungmin.

**HARI KE-4.**

Cho Kyuhyun mendecak kesal. Kemacetan terhampar didepannya. Dia mengklakson tanpa sebab, mencengkram stir dengan emosi. Ryeowook yang berada disebelahnya berdecak kaget, tak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun jago sekali menyetir, dan pertama kalinya dia melihat wajah tuannya yang pasrah.

"Mau bergantian, tuan?" tanya Ryeowook, melepas beltnya. Keringat Kyuhyun mengalir dari dahi sampai ke dadanya yang dibalut jas tebal. Kyuhyun mengencangkan pegangannya pada setiran mobil, menyalakan gpsnya dan memencet layarnya.

"Apa kau tahu, desa apa saja yang dilalui sungai Kintai?" tanya Kyuhyun terburu-buru, Ryeowook berusaha mengingat, dan Kyuhyun mengetik dengan cepat dilayar. "Setahuku ada 3 desa, tuan" ucap Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook, tatapan seperti ingin memangsa manusia dihadapannya itu.

Ryeowook mengitungnya dengan jari "ada desa Kimigakure, Hansoi, dan Lanjuke" ucapnya perlahan tapi pasti, dan menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap. "Namun, sungai Kintai terletak di Korea yang paling selatan, kita baru bisa sampai esok hari" ujar Ryeowook, menatap jam di tangannya

Sudah pukul 6 sore

"Tidak masalah bukan? Kau sudah membawa baju ganti" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa sadar, memacu mobilnya berlawanan arah. Sedari tadi mereka menuju Korea paling utara. "Aku akan membiayaimu selama perjalanan ini. Aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja" ucap Kyuhyun, angin dari pendingin mengusap rambutnya yang lepek.

Ryeowook menarik nafas, merasakan angin menerpa wajahnya juga. Entah kenapa Ryeowook terpikat oleh tuannya sendiri.

**Hari ke-5**

**Sungmin POV**

Hari ini sudah terdapat banyak misscall dan sms. Bukan, bukan dari suamiku. Dari Tuan Cho. Aku baru saja bangun pukul 7 karena bunyi dering yang terus bergetar dimejaku. Merasa malas, aku duduk sebentar dipinggir kasur, melihat handphoneku berdering terus menerus. Setelah mataku bisa menyesuaikan cahaya dengan lingkunganku, aku bangkit dan menatap handphoneku.

Tuan Cho, lagi.

Dengan cepat aku mengangkatnya, menaruhnya dekat telingaku.

"KEMANA SAJA KAU?" teriak Kyuhyun kesal dari ujung sana, membuatku terkaget dan menjauhkan handphone tersebut dari telingaku.

"Aku baru saja bangun. Bagaimana? Sudah menemukanku?" tanyaku pelan, menatap jendela yang sudah terbuka lebar. Pasti ummaku sudah pergi bekerja lagi.

"Aku ada dipintu desa Kimigakure. Apakah kau ada disini?" tanya Kyu diujung sana, terdengar cemas. Dia mendecakan lidahnya berkali-kali.

Aku terkikik pelan, dia benar-benar mencariku. "Bukan tuan, Desaku terletak lebih selatan dari desa Kimigakure. Didesa itu bisa terlihat gunung Seiko" jelasku, mengingat lagi.

"Juga terdapat danau Yasobei, danau 2 warna. Aku tinggal disebuah rumah kecil, diujung, dekat dengan tiang yang menjulang tinggi" lanjutku.

Kyuhyun mendecak diujung sana, berusaha berpikir.

"Temukan aku" ucapku pelan, ketika aku melihat Eunhyuk berdiri diambang pintu, menatapku dengan tatapan mematikan.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Sial, kenapa telponnya terputus?" ucapku, memukul mukul handphoneku. Aku berkaca dikaca spion mobilku, wajahku berantakan. Mataku terlihat merah dan mukaku berminyak. Rambutku berantakan tidak jelas. Kulihat Ryeowook sedang tertidur lelap dikursi penumpang.

"Kim Ryeowook. Bangunlah. Ayo kita mencari kamar mandi. Kita butuh kamar mandi" ucapku akhirnya, duduk dikursi kemudi. Ryeowook menggeliat sebentar, badan kecilnya pas dengan kursi penumpang sedanku. Perlahan dia terbangun dan mengerjap cepat.

"Maaf...maafkan aku tuan. Aku tertidur. Aku..." ucap Ryeowook, memulai untuk menjelaskan alasannya. Aku meletakan jari telunjukku dibibirnya, membuatnya diam. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Ayo kita mencari kamar mandi. Sepertinya kita sedikit kotor" balasku

Ryeowook terdiam, menatapku dengan tatapan kosong. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Ayo giliran kau yang menyetir. Aku lelah. Atau carilah penginapan kecil"

**Author POV**

Eunhyuk mendekat kearah Sungmin, menatapnya dengan tatapan ganas. "Dengan siapa kau bicara tadi?" tanya Eunhyuk akhirnya, berjalan mengelilingi Sungmin yang berdiri membeku. Mengerling Eunhyuk dengan ekor matanya.

Dengan cepat Sungmin mematikan telponnya, berharap semua sms dari tuan Cho menghilang. Menggenggam handphone erat-erat. "Jawablah sayang. Kenapa kau tidak mau jujur?"

Sungmin merasakan nafas Eunhyuk ditelinganya, membuatnya bergidik. Sungmin merasakan aliran darahnya berhenti, susah bernafas. "Siapa dia, Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin merasa sudah waktunya ia menjawab. "Dia atasanku. Dulu. Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Sungmin, mencoba menatap mata Eunhyuk, menyentuh dasinya dengan jari-jari lentiknya.

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu, Sungmin"

Sungmin menelan ludah, entah apa yang diinginkan Eunhyuk. Dengan sengaja, Sungmin menjatuhkan handphonenya. Berharap handphone itu rusak dan memorinya menghilang.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, darling?" tanya Sungmin takut-takut. Eunhyuk dengan cepat memegang pinggang Sungmin, menariknya kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku ingin, pernikahan kita dilaksanakan besok. Bila kau menyanggupinya, aku akan percaya padamu" ucap Eunhyuk, mengecup dahi Sungmin pelan.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas? Bagaimana ini? Ini masih hari ke 5. Ia tahu bahwa suaminya tidak akan mengizinkannya bertemu dengan mantan atasannya itu lagi. Tidak akan pernah.

Setelah beberapa lama berpikir, Sungmin sudah memutuskannya.

"Baiklah. Aku siap. Kau harus percaya padaku, Lee Hyukjae"

Sementara itu ditempat lain, Kyuhyun sedang berusaha menghubungi Sungmin. Mereka mendadak kehilangan kontak.

**TO BE CONTINUE~**


	3. Chapter 3

"Baiklah, aku siap. Kau harus percaya padaku, Lee Hyukjae"

**Without You **

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin **

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Genre : Romance. **

**Note: Fanfic kepunyaan author asli! No copas, rnr boleh**** happy reading**

**Hari ke-6**

**Author POV**

"Ini desanya, sudah pasti" ucap Kyuhyun, tersenyum bangga. Ryeowook terlihat mengucek mata kirinya, menatap pemandangan yang tidak bisa dipungkirinya.

Desa Hansoi indah sekali.

"Aku yakin, aku yakin sekali ini desa tempat tinggal Lee Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun lagi, seperti bicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku akan menemukannya. Aku akan mengatakan aku merindukannya" lanjut Kyuhyun, menghela nafas.

"Tuan mencintainya bukan?" tanya Ryeowook, terkikik. Inilah pertama kalinya Ryeowook melihat tuannya bicara begitu banyak tentang cinta. Pertama kalinya ia melihat Kyuhyun dibalut pakaian santai. Pertama kalinya melihat senyum Kyuhyun yang tulus.

Pertama kalinya Ryeowook jatuh cinta kepada tuannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu" ucap Kyuhyun acuh tak acuh, memarkirkan mobilnya didepan pintu desa. "Kita harus berjalan kedalam. Mobil tidak boleh masuk" jelas Kyuhyun, melihat wajah Ryeowook yang kebingungan. Akhirnya dengan persediaan air minum dan cemilan, mereka memasuki desa Hansoi.

Udara pagi mengelus tenguk mereka, membuat mata mereka lebih segar. Ahjumma-ahjumma berkeliling disekitar sana, menjualkan dagangan mereka atau sekadar mencuci baju. Tanpa sadar, Ryeowook ingin berada lebih dekat dengan Cho Kyuhyun

"Kalau tidak salah, rumahnya berada di ujung, disebelah tiang tinggi. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Kyuhyun, menatap Ryeowook yang berjalan santai. Menikmati kebersamaan mereka berdua di desa itu.

Ryeowook tidak memungkiri kalau dia nyaman berada didekat Cho Kyuhyun.

"ah, entahlah tuan. Aku belum terlalu tahu" ucap Ryeowook akhirnya, masih menatap sekeliling desa.

Menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Menurutmu soal tiang, aku yakin itu sesuatu yang tinggi" ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, masih berjalan menyusuri jalan kecil, bunyi sepatu mereka beradu dengan tanah yang sedikit becek. Matahari bersinar terang, menyinari muka mereka yang kelelahan.

Ryeowook mengangguk setuju. "Itu pasti sesuatu yang terlihat dari kejauhan. Jika dia berani bilang bahwa itu tiang" lanjut Ryeowook, tersenyum kecil. Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Menurut tuan, benda apa itu? Apakah tiang sinyal handphone? Atau tiang listrik?" tanya Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun berdeham, melirikkan matanya, berusaha berpikir. Ryeowook menatapnya penuh harap.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku kita mencari tempat makan dan mandi. Perutku lapar sekali. Lagipula masih ada 1 hari lagi untuk mencari Lee Sungmin" ujar Kyuhyun, matanya tertuju pada warung kecil dikejauhan.

Mereka tidak tahu, didekat situ, ada sebuah palang besar.

Palang pernikahan Lee Sungmin.

**Sungmin POV**

"Kau terlihat cantik sekali Lee Sungmin" ujar Eunhyuk gembira. Aku tersenyum pelan, jas hitam ini melekat dengan pas ditubuhku. Eunhyuk merengkuh bahuku, memelukku pelan. Aku memejamkan mata, rasa hangat menjulur diseluruh tubuhku.

"Apa kau siap untuk pernikahan kita chagiya?" tanya Eunhyuk

Aku berdeham, mengerjap. "Tentu saja. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku lagi, menatap matanya dalam-dalam. Melihat wajahnya sekarang. Dengan status yang berbeda.

"Aku siap" ujarnya sungguh-sungguh, tersenyum lembut. Aku tertawa kecil, beginikah rasanya menikah? Jantungku berdebar tidak karuan. Aku meluruskan jari tangan kananku, menatap cincin yang terpasang di jari manisku.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan terikat janji pernikahan" ujarku, menatapnya yang kelihatan malu-malu. "Jangan pasang muka seperti itu hey" ucapku agak keras, mencubit pipinya pelan. Dia kelihatan kesakitan, melepaskan tanganku dari pipinya.

"Ya! Kau tetap saja seperti itu. Dasar anak-anak" ucap Eunhyuk, mempoutkan bibirnya pelan.

"Aku sudah dewasa! Buktinya aku berada disini. Aku bersamamu. Aku menikah denganmu" ucapku tak kalah kencang. Tanpa aba-aba, aku mencium bibir Eunhyuk sekilas.

Muka Eunhyuk memerah, menatapku dengan tatapan 'apa yang kau lakukan'. "Kau jangan seperti itu. Biar aku yang melakukannya duluan" ucap Eunhyuk, menatap sepatunya yang berkilat. Eunhyuk bangkit berdiri, memegang kenop pintu "Aku ingin memastikan bagaimana keadaan kendaraan kita menuju gereja, kau tunggu disini" ujarnya

Setelah Eunhyuk keluar, aku menghela nafas. Apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan? Apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku? Aku menutup mata, berusaha menenangkan pikiranku.

Sejujurnya, aku benar-benar merindukannya

Aku berjalan pelan ke arah laci mejaku, mengeluarkan potongan-potongan handphone yang terpecah belah, aku benar benar menjatuhkannya saat Eunhyuk menginterogasiku tentang Kyuhyun. Akibatnya, aku tidak bisa berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun lagi.

Ya Tuhan, dapatkah aku bertemu Kyuhyun walau untuk terakhir kalinya?

**Author POV**

Kyuhyun mengusap rambutnya yang belum sepenuhnya kering, mereka meminjam kamar mandi penginapan kecil dan makan disana. Ryeowook kelihatan lebih segar, matanya membulat lucu. Kyuhyun mendesah, menatap sekelilingnya dengan bergairah.

"Ayo. Kita harus cepat-cepat menemukan dimana Lee Sungmin. Setelah mandi, aku punya jawabannya" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Dimana tuan?" tanya Ryeowook takut-takut, berusaha berpikir ulang

"Di dekat kaki gunung. Disini menara telpon dan tiang listrik sangat terbatas, dan tidak terlalu terlihat. Tapi kalau gunung, mudah terlihat bukan?" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar, mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Masuk akal" ucap Ryeowook akhirnya, mengangguk-angguk setuju. Tanpa menunggu perkataan Ryeowook selanjutnya, Kyuhyun sudah berlari kencang menuju kaki bukit, mengikuti jalan disekitarnya. Angin menerpa wajahnya, membuatnya lebih segar.

Ryeowook tanpa pikir panjang berlari dengan cepat, menyusul tuannya. Ia tahu, tuannya benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Lee Sungmin. Tidak ada celah di hati Kyuhyun yang bisa ia masuki. Tapi, Ryeowook menikmati ini. Ia senang melihat tuannya tersebut bahagia.

Walaupun Ryeowook merasakan hatinya seperti tercabik-cabik

Mereka berlari tanpa henti, layaknya lukisan bergerak

Mereka baru berhenti ketika mendapati sebuah rumah kecil yang dekat dengan kaki gunung. Beberapa mobil parkir disekitar situ, dan salah satu mobil tersebut dihiasi karangan bunga yang cantik.

"Kau yakin itu rumahnya, tuan?" tanya Ryeowook, semakin ragu-ragu. Mobil seperti itu...mereka akan menikah hari ini.

"Entahlah" ujar Kyuhyun ragu, berjalan mendekat kearah rumah tersebut. Ryeowook membuntuti dibelakangnya, merasakan nafasnya menderu.

Apakah pernikahan Lee Sungmin dilaksanakan hari ini?

"Permisi" Kyuhyun menyapa seorang kakek yang baru saja keluar dari rumah 2 block dari rumah Sungmin. "Apakah benar rumah yang diujung itu rumah Lee Sungmin?" tanyanya lagi, hatinya berdebar keras.

"Ah iya, benar. Ada apa?" tanya kakek itu, membuka pintu gerbangnya, menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat.

"Apakah benar, ini pernikahan Lee Sungmin dan Lee Hyukjae?" tanyanya, hatinya sedikit berharap bukan

"Benar, tentu saja. Mereka mempercepat satu hari pernikahan mereka. Pukul 12 nanti, mereka akan menuju gereja. Kudengar begitu" jelas kakek tersebut, lalu terbatuk.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Hatinya mencelos. Tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa seperti ini? Bukankah Sungmin mengatakan pernikahan akan dilaksanakan besok?

Kyuhyun tidak salah dengar bukan?

Harapannya pupus

Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun berjalan kedepan rumah Sungmin tersebut, menatap interior luarnya.

Terlihatlah Lee Sungmin diujung jendela, bersandar dan seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Ia ingin membatalkan pernikahan itu. Kyuhyun ingin bersanding dengan Lee Sungmin

Kyuhyun ingin menikahinya

Ryeowook menatap tuannya prihatin, namun tidak berkata apapun. Kyuhyun bila diganggu akan sangat menyeramkan. Lebih baik Ryeowook diam saja, mengamatinya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, rasanya air matanya akan keluar. Tidak, tidak boleh seperti itu. Ia tidak akan menangis disitu. Tiba-tiba, terlihatlah Eunhyuk dari jendela, memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Sungmin terlihat kaget, dan mereka berbincang

Kyuhyun merasa, sudah waktunya ia pergi, waktu sudah menunjukan 11.30 KST

"Ayo kita pergi" ucap Kyuhyun, berlari cepat meninggalkan rumah itu, matahari menyinari sekujur tubuhnya, panas. Air mata yang ia tahan sangat panas, ia ingin mengeluarkannya.

"Kenapa Lee Sungmin?" tanya Eunhyuk, menatap Sungmin yang sedari tadi diam. Sungmin menggeleng. Sungmin dengan cepat memeluk Eunhyuk, menatap keluar jendela. Sedari tadi, Sungmin menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun dan managernya diluar sana, ia mengamatinya.

Air mata Sungmin mengalir, tangannya bergetar, berusaha meraih susur jendela, menatap Kyuhyun yang berlari cepat disusul manager barunya

Air matanya mengatakan, bahwa Sungmin tidak ingin Kyuhyun pergi

**END**

Hai gimana ceritanya? Hehe semoga yang baca suka ya, rnr jika diperlukan hehehe. Oh iya, ini masih ada sekuelnya, judulnya Found You. Lihatlah ajkhirnya bakal sad atau happy hehe thankyou everyone ))


End file.
